KBD head/dialogue
Conversations Player Owned Head *'Player': How are you doing, King? *'King Black Dragon': Oh, I'm quite fantastic. I've been round the block a few times, done a couple of backflips. I've even given my ear a scratch. *'Player': Oh, I am glad. Fancy some breakfast? *'King Black Dragon': I could make you toast. *'Player': That would be grea...wait a minute! This is a trick isn't it? You'd toast ME. *'King Black Dragon': Sir is very perceptive. You know, you could always let me go - set me free. *'Player': I doubt you'd get far. After all, the house wouldn't be the same - you're like part of the furniture. *'King Black Dragon': Oh, very good. Very, very good. You know how to drive a dragon head up the wall. Other Heads *'Player': Hey, Player killed the King Black Dragon! *'King Black Dragon': Harumph. Won't happen again. *'Player': I hate to kick a dragon when it's down, but you're in no shape to fight. *'King Black Dragon': Come closer and say that. *'Player': I'm fine right here. What makes you think you could take Player on? *'King Black Dragon': I've been studying their habits, waiting for the moment when they bend over to construct something in Build Mode. *'King Black Dragon': Then BOOM, I've bitten them. Poison, of course. Nothing hurts more than poison. *'King Black Dragon': I'm playing the slow game. Go on, think of a slow game. *'Player': Uh, cricket? *'King Black Dragon': It'll be slower than that. And with added agony. I'll be the most feared wall decoration since that talking sea-bass thing. Historical conversations Prior to the update on 9th October 2012, the KBD would say one of the following conversations Conversation 1 *'Player': How do you feel about all the more powerful monsters? *'Left Head': There no monsters more powerful than us! *'Middle Head': We top monster of all RuneScape! *'Player': No you're not. The Kalphite Queen is more powerful than you! *'Middle Head': Kalphite Queen? What that? *'Player': She's a giant insect who lives in the desert. *'Middle Head': Insect? *'Right Head': Ha ha ha ha! *'Left Head': No insect tougher than us! We best! *'Player': No, she's way tougher than you! *'Left Head': We no believe it! *'Middle Head': Even if Kalphite Queen real, which we doubt, second best not bad, is it? *'Player': But it's not just the Kalphite Queen. What about TzTok-Jad? *'Left Head': Never heard of it! *'Player': Or Dagannoth Rex? *'Right Head': You making it up! *'Player': Or the Chaos Elemental? *'Middle Head': Now then, how we know you not just making these monsters up to demoralise us? *'Player': Alright, then, what about me? *'Left Head': Puny human! You not fearsome monster! *'Player': I defeated you, didn't I? So, I must be stronger than you! *'Left Head': You got lucky! We get you next time! *'Player': Now that you're just a stuffed head? I don't think so! Conversation 2 *'Player': Which of you heads is... *'Left Head': We are! *'Right Head': Shut up! It us! *'Middle Head': Don't be silly! It's obvious that we are! *'Player': But you don't even know what I was going to say! *'Middle Head': It not matter. We strongest, cleverest, and most attractive. Whatever it is, we are most of it! *'Left Head': Just a minute. What if it something bad? *'Middle Head': Good point. What was you going to say? If it something good, we it. If it something bad, we not it. *'Player': I've forgotten what I was going to ask now. *'Right Head': Us! We are! *'Middle Head': What? *'Right Head': Sorry, just said on reflex. Other heads *'Player': Hey, Player killed the King Black Dragon! *'Middle head': No, he didn't! *'Left head': What? Oh, ah, no. Course he didn't. We actually artificial likeness of King Black Dragon. No one could really kill King Black Dragon! *'Middle head:' No! We...no, it far too powerful! *'Right head': What are you talking about? Of course we King Black Dragon! *'Middle head:' Shut up, idiot!